1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2546089 discloses a portable disc grinder in which a cylindrical motor housing for housing a motor is used as a grip to be held by a user. Grooves or projections are formed as a slip stopper on the outer surface of the grip in order to improve the gripping characteristics.
As for a cord-type disc grinder in which a motor is driven by power supplied via a power cord, it is known that a cylindrical rear cover for housing wiring parts to be used for connection between the power cord and the motor is provided on the rear end of the motor housing as a separate member from the motor housing.
In such a disc grinder in which the motor housing is used as a grip and the rear cover is provided on the rear side of the motor housing, however, the grip design is not satisfactory, and further improvement is required in this point.